


Simple Pleasures

by thegreatwordologist



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/thegreatwordologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Shepard brought Joker some coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

There are times when he thinks that maybe the doctors are right about his addiction, that maybe the coffee really will kill him one day. But it doesn't stop him from arranging for a spill-safe mug and a holder in the Normandy's cockpit. With the full mug right there in the Normandy, and Shepard back staring at the Galaxy Map, he's surrounded by the things he loves best, and he wouldn't trade those moments for anything. A mule-headed nature may have gotten him this far, but it's the simple pleasures that make it worthwhile, and Joker knows that pleasures don't get more simple than the best ship in the fleet under his hands, the best coffee in the galaxy in his cup, and the best Spectre the Council has to offer at his back.

But his mind always lingers on one particular simple pleasure, a memory of stardust wishes that will linger long after the moment has passed. He thinks, in those times, of when it was Shepard who got his coffee refill, grabbing the emptied mug without asking and walking away while he groused. But she came back, something he hadn't expected. She came back with it full again, the steam escaping tiny spillproof vents to coil around her face as she offered it to him. He took it silently, his eyes staring at hers, and for a long minute, he wondered if she knew the fantasies he toyed with late at night as he tried to go to sleep in his room, while some lesser pilot spelled him. And then she smirked, that half-quirk of lips that made him grin right back at her, and turned to walk away. And now, weeks later, he still thinks of that small exchange with a wistful hope.

He knows she'll never come to his room to offer herself to him, but he hopes that maybe she'll grab another mug of coffee for him again sometime.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Simple Pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847477) by [thegreatwordologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/thegreatwordologist)




End file.
